Fruk Roleplay omegle
by Rainbow-Yaoi-Unicorn
Summary: roleplay thing that i did. France and Britain are the only single ones at a party. Rated M for Lemon,Sexual themes, And alcohol.


******This was a Role play thing i did on omegle enjoy will continue later!**

******You:** its a friday night and somehow at a party france and britain are the only single countries.

******Stranger:** The French man sighed why couldn't he have someone like every one else in this joint?

******You:** Britain walked through the crowd of happy couples trying not to look at France who was sitting at a table...alone

******Stranger:** France sighed looking straight at England rolling his eyes he mumbled under his breath " Someones to good to even look at me now?"

******You:** Britain continued walking. no table were open except France's. he got a drink from the bar and walked over to the French mans table.

******Stranger:** "Bonjour" He stated calmly trying to keep the peace

******You:** Britain tried to ignore the man sitting next to him. but instead he glared at him.

******Stranger:** "Fine be like that Angleterre.." He said looking away

******You:** Britain got up for a moment going and grabbing a bottle of liquor. he walked back to the table and set down the bottle and another glass. "want some?" he asked

******Stranger:** "Non thank you " He said

******You:** "suit yourself" he said taking another drink of liqour

******Stranger:** " Your going to get drunk off you ass and get hauled away again" He said snidely

******You:** "Shut up frog i will not!"

******Stranger:** " Fine whatever" He said looking away

******You:** well within an hour the Brit was drunker then he has ever been.

******Stranger:** France was also some how drunken and spraweled across the floor

******You:** they weren't sure how either one of them would get home being this drunk.

******Stranger:** He tryed to stand but just fell again

******You:** only one problem he landed on top of the younger nation

******Stranger:** "Fuck Im sorry" He said trying to get off

******You:** Britain didn't seem to mind the other man on top of him (for once)

******Stranger:** " Fuck you look so attractive" He said still trying to get offf

******You:** "you too frog" britains cheeks turned pink.

******Stranger:** " Oui?" he asked cocking his head

******You:** "yup~"

******Stranger:** he kissed the brit softly

******You:** britain kissed back. it felt as if nothing else existed around them

******Stranger:** " Mmmn~!" France was tossed back into soberness " What the fuck?" he said rasing an eyebrow

******You:** Britain was still drunk as ever. and the expression on his face was very seductive

******Stranger:** "Oh I cant take advantage of you mon cheri!

******You:** "Why not?"

******Stranger:** " Your drunk"

******You:** then France remembered something. if he is that drunk he wont remember the night before.

******Stranger:** Ohlala!~"

******You:** Britain pulled the French man into a kiss

******Stranger:** He started to undress the brit

******You:** Britain let out some moans and slid his tongue into the other mans mouth

******Stranger:** He slid all of britians clothes off

******You:** the two men broke away from each other. Britain started undressing the other man.

******Stranger:** Mm I dont want this to be a one night thin he thought he really loved Britian

******You:** Once Britain finished undress the other man he tried to sit up but he couldn't.

******Stranger:** He sat up holding the brits hands " You can do it " He said reassuringly

******You:** Britain pulled himself up (with some help from the French man) and put his arms around the other man.

******Stranger:** he held him " I love you"

******You:** "i love you too frog"

******Stranger:** " But you only love me for tonight tommrow youll hate me again

******You:** "you don't know that. unless you can see into the future"

******Stranger:** " I do know that this happened last time remember.. Non of course you dont" he said fingering the brit already

******You:** "ahh Fr-France"

******Stranger:** "mmhm.."

******You:** "F-France hurry"

******Stranger:** He layed the brit down and postioned himself  
"You sure?"

******You:** "y-yes France hurry"

******Stranger:** He thrust into the brit moving around-

******You:** "F-france"

******Stranger:** "Yes England?"

******You:** a few moans left the brits mouth. "faster please"

******Stranger:** He thryust faster and deeper striking his prostate

******You:** Britain was close to his limit he couldn't hold it in much longer or he would explode.

******Stranger:** He went faster then pulled out just temporarily to give the Brit a blow job

******You:** "hnng"

******Stranger:** He took it in his mouth and started to suck

******You:** the Brit yelped but went with it. he tried to grab onto something but there was nothing in his reach

******Stranger:** Mm~ -he hummed slightly-

******You:** Britain couldn't hold it much longer. and released into Frances mouth

******Stranger:** He swalloed it ALL

******You:** The two fell over france on top of britain. "I-i love you france. and i always have"

******Stranger:** " How drunk are you?"

******You:** "im not sure?"

******Stranger:** " Well you wont even remember this in the morning this is how it always goes."

******You:** "i know but what i just said want me just being drunk and saying random things that was the truth France"

******Stranger:** " Mhm,..."

******You:** *time skip to the morning after*

******Stranger:** *Yus*

******You:** the two nations were still naked and on top of each other. Britain woke up.

******Stranger:** France was asleep

******You:** Britain looked around before noticing the french man on top of him. he sat there shocked for a moment before trying to wake france up.

******Stranger:** " Eh? " He woke up


End file.
